


Gangreen Gang

by stupidlyinconspicuous



Series: Gangreen Gang [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinconspicuous/pseuds/stupidlyinconspicuous
Summary: Things have moved on for the boys since their days as pesky teenagers. They're in the big leagues now with The Gangreen Gang being the most feared gang in Townsville. But that doesn't come without its struggles for power and when the consequences catch up to them, there's no telling what they might do to protect their title. And the ones they love.





	1. Chapter 1

Absolute silence. The ghost of day time had settled in nicely amidst the grave of night. Amber street lights flickered over empty roads and the winter air was as crisp and fresh as it’s always been. He walked along the yellow lines, a freshly lit cigarette dangling precariously between a smirking pair of lips. Despite the time and absence of sunlight, he was wearing his signature pointy shades which hid beneath them a pair of dark, blood-shot eyes. There, on the back of his leather jacket was a harshly sewn big, black Ace. For that was his name: Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang.

Ace was in no rush but he was definitely heading somewhere important. He walked confidently, almost with a spring in his step and his pointed green nose was high in the air. The cigarette in his mouth glowed like a firefly as he took a puff. The hot smoke filled his lungs and he let it out, forming a cloud that quickly disappeared behind him. No wonder he wasn’t feeling the cold that night.

As he approached his destination, Ace flicked the half-finished cigarette onto the ground and scraped it against the asphalt with the bottom of his boot. He kept his eyes on the prize; a poor old, innocent convenience store. And it was his for the taking.

Well.

His and the rest of the gang.

They were waiting for him, all piled in a small, rusty car that was parked out the front. Snake was at the wheel, tapping away at whatever crap was playing on the radio. Lil Arturo was next to him on the passenger seat. His head barely passed the dashboard but Ace could see a small hand combing out that straightened black hair. In the back of the car, all squished were Billy and Grubber. Billy was rocking along to the radio, too, and so was the car along with him. Grubber, on the other hand, already had his ski mask on and was sitting quietly – absentmindedly – ready for action. 

Ace could hear the radio all the way from the sidewalk. Some kinda AC/DC or summin’. When he got to the car, he banged his hand on the hood. The music cut off and everyone climbed out.

“And where the hell have you been, huh?” Asked Snake as he pulled a black ski mask out of his back pocket, “We’ve been waitin’ for you for half an hour.”

“Does it matter? I’m here now,” shrugged Ace, “Hey Billy, pass me my mask there, would ya?”

Billy reached back into the car and grabbed a mask off the back seat. He chucked it at Ace who caught it one-handed. With the other hand, he pulled out a handgun from its hiding spot between his back and his pants. He checked for bullets and made sure that he had a full load before clicking everything into place.

“Alrighty,” said Ace as he looked up at the rest of his gang, “Do I needs t’ go over the plan again or are we straight?”

Grubber suddenly blurted out with a series of raspberry noises but Ace knew exactly what he was saying and it certainly wasn’t funny.

“Now’s not the time t’ be talking about that stuffs right now, Grubs,” Ace whined.

Grubber went off again and Billy laughed that time.

“No, I ain’t embarrassed, I – can we just get this over and done with?”

Together, the gang put on their masks and pulled out their guns. They raided the store, taking everything they could carry and then some. Another store hit by the infamous Gangreen Gang. Ace’s smirk grew in to a big, sharp grin; Just think of the headlines.


	2. Part 2

GANGREEN GANG STRIKES AGAIN: Three nights ago, two employees were doing a nightshift at a local convenience store when they got held up at gunpoint as the rest of the Gangreen Gang made do with most of the merchandise. Ever since the Powerpuff Girls disappeared several years ago -

“Is that true?”

“Is what true? The Powerpuff Girlsss disappearin’ or that we’s robbed a conveniencsssse store?”

The bartender shrugged as she wiped down the table. She couldn’t see the other guy’s face as he was just a voice behind a black-and-white newspaper but the so-called lisp was notorious. The emphasis on the ‘s’ sounds gave inspiration for the nickname. Snake. And in some ways he looked like one too. He was tall; skinny. His long legs stretched past the length of the table and his arms almost dangled, like green spaghetti, at his sides. He turned a page.

“Either way. Only mossst of it’sss true,” he explained.

The bartender didn’t really care all that much and neglected to pry. Instead, she picked up Snake’s empty glass and returned to the bar.

It was midday and the winter sun was shining its way through cracks between the boarded up windows. The smell of cheap alcohol and cigarettes lingered about the place. It had been soaking into the walls and wooden furniture for years and had become a signature part of its atmosphere. Like all old bars during the day, it was empty; quiet. Well except for some horseraces that were playing on a small screen in the corner of the room. There was a type of relaxation in the air that encompassed the sense of not needing to go anywhere in particular. It was a place where you could take your time to do nothing and no one really minded.

Snake turned another page.

BANG.

The bar’s door swung open and collided with the wall behind it, interrupting the peace that Snake was secretly enjoying. Three guys marched in with guns in hand. By the looks on their faces, they meant business.

“Oh hey Snake, I didn’t know you could read,” taunted one of the men as he pulled up a chair across from him.

Snake folded his newspaper and placed it on the table in front of him. He looked at the three men, unamused by their supposedly daunting getup. They wore matching purple leather jackets and black jeans. Ralph – the one who’d pulled up the chair – was Snake’s age with a bit of facial scruff and yellowing teeth. The other two were barely out of their teens, standing behind Ralph like personal bodyguards.

“I learned from your ssissster,” said Snake with a wink. His black lips stretched into a wicked smile as Ralph’s eye twitched at the remark. Snake wasn’t nearly as smooth with these confrontations as Ace but he knew exactly how to get on Ralph’s nerves. That was enough for now.

“Listen here, Lizard Breath,” Ralph began, “Did you think you could get away with robbing a convenience store in my territory?”

“Well… Yess.”

Ralph slammed his fist against the table. He sighed and brushed his free hand through his thick, purple hair. Snake giggled but it was cut short when Ralph jumped to his feet, toppling his chair to the ground. He pointed his gun directly at Snake’s forehead and clicked a bullet into place.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days later.

The mall always felt so much bigger when he was a kid. It was a playground back then. The escalators were slides. Clothes stores were perfect for hide ‘n seek. The arcade was where the big kids got to hang out – and, of course, he made sure of that by kicking out anyone under the age of 14 (because that’s how old Arturo was). But now? Now it’s just boring. Now clothes stores were just that. And he was far too old to be hanging out in the arcade.

He walked at a slow pace; dirty boots stepping across the patterned, glossy floor beneath him. His fists stayed in his pockets, with a lighter wedged inside his right hand. Those iconic shades were hiding a swollen and purple eye. There was a long slash that ran down the length of his face – it was scabbing but if he moved his mouth the right way, the wound would open up again. But despite this, he was relaxed – chill even – for he didn’t need to worry about getting into trouble here. Everyone knew who he was and he silently fed off the fear that he brought out in people. It made him taller.

Everyone made an effort to avoid his path. Parents held onto their kids as they pulled them away. He didn’t really mind all that much – he’d pull his kids away from him too. Nonetheless, a devilish smirk played on his lips and he puffed at his cigarette. The smoke travelled up toward the ceiling and disappeared under artificial lights. You may not be allowed to smoke in a mall but Ace Copular certainly could. 

Ace was close to the restaurant where Big Billy worked when suddenly he spotted something – someone – out of the corner of his good eye. He stopped in his tracks and backtracked to get a proper look through the entrance of the store. He dropped the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it before walking inside.

Dresses lined the walls. Big ones. Puffy ones. Expensive ones. White ones.

And there she was; standing on a pedestal, trying one on. It fit her perfectly. With a slender physique like that, anything could fit her perfectly. And the even better part was: she hadn’t changed. Her dark brown hair was still as long and as thick as how he’d remembered it. Only back then she used to wear it in plaits. As an adult, she let it flow, right down past her shoulders. She stared at herself in the mirror as she bit back an excited smile. Those same freckles littered those same rosy cheeks and buttoned nose. Her green eyes, which were always her best feature, sparkled under the lights.

Ace couldn’t help but smile despite the pinch of pain it caused to the cut on his cheek. A wave of nostalgia washed over him like a tsunami clearing away all the trouble from the past couple of weeks. His chest filled with a nervous excitement too. Not the type of excitement before marriage (something he thought he would never get to experience) but the type you get when you see an old friend after so many years. God she was a sight for sore eyes. Literally.

“I thought you swore you weren’t ever gettin’ married,” He said to her with a cheerful tone he hadn’t used in a long time. He almost didn’t recognise it.

She peered at him through the reflection in the mirror. Her smile grew into a huge grin that stretch from ear to ear. Ace’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat and his stomach flipped when she spun around to face him. But he ignored it and concentrated on how grateful he was for an opportunity to keep his mind off the Gangreen Gang. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

“Ace!” She gasped as she stepped down from the pedestal.

She stretched her arms out to go in for a hug but the store attendant cleared their throat, not wanting Ace to get the dress dirty. So she stopped and held out her hand to him instead. He chuckled and shook it. Her hand was warm and soft and he almost felt ashamed at how calloused his was in comparison.

“I believe a congratulations is in order then, huh? Who’s the lucky… person or whatever,” he put his hand pack in his pocket and looked down at her, still grinning.

“His name’s Frank,” she said, “we met at college.”

“Frank and Olivia,” her name tasted sweet on his tongue, but he shrugged it away, “Not a bad ring to it, I guess.”

He was a fair bit taller than her where her forehead came up to his nose. They stood in close proximity to each other. He could smell her fruity shampoo – watermelon, he thought – and noticed her gentle pink lip gloss. She still had a small scar above her left eyebrow and the memory of how it got there played in the back of Ace’s mind.

“We should organise a time to catch up,” she said as she tucked some hair behind her ear, “I’d love to see everyone again. How are they?”

“Oh I was just aboutta go see Big Billy. He’s like a chef now. Yeah, real important in the kitchen,” he lied. Big Billy was a dish washer but Olivia didn’t need to know that, “You wanna go grab somethin’ when yous are finished up here?”

“That’s fantastic!” And then her smile faded, “I wish I could have lunch but I’ve got to meet my brother in an hour. But please tell them I said hello and give them all a great big hug from me.”

Suddenly his mouth went dry, “Ralph?”

“Well yeah, I only have one brother, Ace. You know that.”

“Of course uh…” he cleared his throat, “Tell him I’m jealous over who he gets t’ have lunch with.”

Olivia blushed, “I will.”

The two fell into a brief conversation before exchanging numbers. Olivia questioned the gash on Ace’s cheek. Ace lied again and then told her he’d call her. He kissed her on the cheek goodbye and made sure not to damage the wedding dress in any way. When she returned to the pedestal, Ace left the store and continued on his way to Big Billy.

A pang of guilt hit Ace’s chest.

Ralph wasn’t going to be turning up for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter clouds hung low on a gloomy day as the winding road weaved its way through the snow-capped hills - like a vein running between knuckles. Dead winter trees poked through the snow like skeletal hands emerging from their graves, reaching for the skies. A car - old and rusted - chugged along the asphalt, pushing through the icy, stagnant air. Wheels churned. The engine’s breath fogged at the exhaust pipe and then disappeared into the whisper of isolation that was their location.

And he watched as the view swept past in a black and white blur. A bandage, wrapped around his skull, kept his forehead protected against the cold, vibrating window. His hot breath could be seen in a cloudy circle against the glass. It shrunk each time he took in air through his long, hooked nose. Then it grew again as he sighed through black lips. He was tired. Exhausted. He could feel the dark circles under his eyes. The nothingness that swelled deep inside his chest had overcome him. He sighed and the breathy circle tripled in size.

A gentle sobbing woke Snake from his thoughts. It was Big Billy. He didn’t deserve to come on this trip. He, of all people, should have just stayed home. But… It was Ace’s orders and Lord knows everyone has to do what he says, or else.

“Hey,” said Arturo softly, “It weren’t your fault, Billy…”

Although Lil Arturo was trying to comfort their friend, it only evoked a series of much harder sobs from Billy’s mouth. Meanwhile, Snake kept his eyes on the road and sighed again as he counted roadkill. He couldn’t muster the energy to turn around and look at his devastated friend. Numbness had overtaken him, although he couldn’t tell whether it was his fault, or the painkillers they stole from an old man who definitely needed them more.

The car turned a sharp corner and the trunk’s contents tumbled from one side to the other. A thick silence blanketed over the four Gangreen Gang members. The nothingness that Snake had been feeling, suddenly switched to an adrenaline that froze him like the snow outside. In fact, the sound had caused everybody to freeze as if they knew they weren’t supposed to be talking in the first place. Grubber’s foot remained steady on the pedal as he kept a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

The car turned another corner. There was another tumble, and a pang of guilt pierced Snake’s chest from the inside out. Even though he only had one ear left, he wished he didn’t have any at all. He didn’t want to hear it - the thing in the trunk. He didn’t want to be reminded that it was there.

“Ssstop the car,” Snake said suddenly. Although his throat was so dry, it came out as a winded whisper and Grubber didn’t quite hear him.

“Pbbt?”

“Ssstop the car!” He commanded.

Grubber slammed his foot on the brakes and the old machine slid a few more metres on the icy road before coming to a screeching halt. All eyes were on Snake now; awaiting an explanation. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, so he closes it again. A few patient moments pass by before Snake has gathered in his head what he’d intended to say.

“It’sss winter,” he said it as if it wasn’t obvious to anyone else, “The ground’sss probably too frozssen to digss up.”

Lil Arturo begins to protest; “But Snake, Boss said-”

“I don’t caress what Acsse ssaid,” Snake snapped at Arturo. He whipped his head around to face his friend. The adrenaline that froze him began to melt away into the boiling anger in the pit of his stomach. “Yousse don’t ssee him here, helping uss do yousse? He’ss too busy with hiss own interesstss in mindss.”

“W-well what do you think we should do, Snake?” Big Billy said between hitched puffs of breath with tears still pouring down his cheeks.

“We tosss Ralph’ss body over the cliffss and let the ssea takess him,” Snake explained in an almost hushed voice, as if he was subconsciously worried that Ace was somehow listening in, “We waitss a day or two and tellss Acsse we buried him likess he ssaid.”


End file.
